The First Year
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: This story is about a kid who gets to go to Hogworts. Along the way he makes friends and learns a few secrets. Hope you enjoy this first story.
1. The Letter

Chanik couldn't wait. Today he would be receiving his letter from Hogwarts. He had put a chair in front of the door, waiting for the letter to come through. At about mid-noon the mail arrived. Chanik ran up to it and looked for his letter.

"It's not here Dad," Chanik whined.

"Just wait. It will be there." His dad said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Chanik asked. Just then a letter came flying through the mail slot. Before he could grab it, his dad's owl, Morgan, gabbed it and dropped it in his dad's lap.

"To Chanik Drake Wolf 6543 Potter Lane, Godrics Hollow." His dad read aloud. Chanik raced over to grab the letter. As he opened it he was careful enough not to destroy anything on it. He wanted to keep it as a reminder that he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he pulled out the letter his dad took it from him.

"We have already bought everything you need except your wand and pet. We will take you to a Portkey this evening."

"There's a Portkey already ready for us?"

"Yep. A few others will be meet us there. Now come get some lunch." His dad said as they walked into the dinning room.

As they were walking to the Portkey, Chanik meet a few other kids he knew. One was Kyra, a shy girl he had meet at the park once. He waved at her. She blushed and waved back.

"Lets hurry up, Chanik. We might not make it to the Portkey." Chanik's dad called. They reached the top of a hill. There was a pile of books waiting there.

"Everyone, get ready and touch the books." A man Chanik didn't know said. All of a sudden every one was wisped away from the hill and ended up right in Flourish and Blotts. Chanik looked around the store. There were so many books and people here.

"Chanik come on." His mom called. Chanik ran to his mom. They first went to Olivanders to get his wand. It turned out to be 16in, Oak, with a Dragon blood core. Then they went to get him a pet. He chose this kitten that none of the other cats played with.

"What is his name," his mom asked

"I think I'll call him Merlin."

"That's a good name."

"OK let's get home," Chaniks dad said.

"How are we getting home?" Chanik asked

"With this." His dad said as he held up a shoe. They grabbed a hold of it and then were back at the hill they started at. A wolf hollowed in the distance. That's when Chanik realized it was a night of a full moon.

"Be careful Chanik. There might be werewolves out." His dad said as they headed home. Chanik followed his mom. Out of nowhere a wolf attacked Chanik. His mom screamed.

"Shit!" his dad yelled as he pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!!" the wolf went flying backwards. It got up and ran. Chanik was screaming in pain. Then every thing was black.

Chanik woke up in St. Mungo's. His mom was asleep next to him while his dad was talking to another man.

"Well good morning Mr. Chanik. You look well." Chanik saw a man talking to him was one of the doctors. Chanik's dad ran and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake. Chanik I'm sorry to say but you were bitten by a werewolf."

"Doesn't that make me a werewolf?"

"Yes Chanik. You are a werewolf."


	2. Hogwarts

"No…No…That can't be. I can't be a werewolf. It's impossible. No, no, no," Chanik started crying.

"It's ok Chanik. According to Minister Kingsley and Professor McGonagall you can still go to Hogwarts." His dad said as he pointed to the man behind him.

"That's not it. Who wants to be friends with a werewolf?" Chanik whined. His mom had woken up and started hugging him. Chanik's dad went and starting talking to this Kingsley man. Chanik could not believe he was a werewolf. How would be able to make friends now? In just a few days he would be on the Hogwarts Express and starting his education. Now he would be alone because werewolves are viscous creatures without wolfsbane to calm them down.

Kingsley left and Chaink's dad came over to Chanik and gave him a hug.

"It'll be alright Chanik. There will be a lot of kids who think it would be cool to have a werewolf for a friend." Chanik's dad said as he let go of him. Chanik just whimpered.

A few days later Chanik found himself staring at the wall of Platform 9 in Kings Cross. He was terrified of going to Hogwarts now. How could he tell people that he was a werewolf? His dad had given him a calendar of the moon positions so he could go get the wolfsbane from Professor Slughorn when needed. His dad told him to run at the wall. Chanik gulped as he did. All of a sudden he was in a station bustling with people. Chanik looked at his ticket and then at the sign. Platform 9 ¾, Just as his dad said.

"Come Chanik, this way," His mom called. Chanik went to her and followed her to a place to put his trunk and other belongings on the train. He leaned out the window and gave his mom a hug. The whistle blew and the train lurched forward. Chanik waved at his mom as the train turned the corner.

Chanik sat down and pulled out his bag of coins and started counting. He had 30 Galleons, 40 Sickles, and 25 Knuts. He could buy himself some tasty treats of the cart when it comes around. Someone knocked on the cabin door. Chanik opened it to find a boy with short black hair and glasses standing there.

"My I stay in this cabin with you. All the others don't want me there," the kid said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Sure." Chanik said as he pointed at the seat next to him. The kid sat down and looked out the window.

"I'm Chanik Wolf." Chanik said as he stuck out his hand to shake.

The kid shook and said, "I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

"I've heard of your dad I guess. Harry Potter is your dad right."

"Yup."

"That must be cool having someone famous as one of your parents."

"Not really. Everyone looks at you funny and calls you names. I don't like that."

"Oh okay. What House do you want to be in?"

"Definitely Gryffindor!" He shouted. "I will NOT be in Slytherin."

"I would like to be in Gryffindor too. Maybe if we are in the same House we could be friends."

"I like that idea but you don't look to happy about that. You suggested it."

"It's just that… I can't really explain it well, but…" Chanik hesitated, "I'm a werewolf."

"That's awesome. That's way cooler then being the son of someone famous person!"

"You think so."

"Yeah. I do at least."

A few minutes later the trolley came around and they both bought loads of it. After they were done, they talked about things they would do at Hogwarts Then they had to get into there cloaks and get ready to leave the train. As they got off this huge man came walking up to us.

"First years this way!" he shouted.

"Hello Hagrid." Albus called to the man. So this was the man his parents talked about. The half giant. Chanik followed Albus onto the boats. Hagrid brought them to the front of the school. Then another teacher came and took them to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Wait here." The professor said as she walked into the room. A few minutes later she came out and told them to come in. She went up front and grabbed a list and hat started calling of names. When names were called they would come up and put the hat on to see what House you were in. When Albus was called the whole room went quiet.

"Another Potter. I think it best you be put in Slytherin but. GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Chanik Wolf." His name was called. Chanik gulped as he went up. The hat was put on his head.

"Oooooo. How very interesting. We haven't had one like you in while. Yes WEREWOVLES are interesting creatures." The whole room went quiet and looked at Chanik.


	3. The First Day

The hat started laughing. "You'll do perfect in…GRYFFINDOR!" The whole room was still quite. Then one of the teachers started clapping. The whole room was cheering for him. Chanik sat down by Albus and sunk into his seat. The rest of the first years were sorted and the feast began. During the feast, no one came up to Chanik to ask him about being a werewolf. He felt good about that. He got his hopes up so high he didn't think about after the feast. That's when everything went downhill.

All the Houses surrounded him with questions about being a werewolf. The Prefects had to usher Chanik upstairs to the Gryffindor tower to get away from everyone. Chanik wished he could be alone. Albus sat next to him.

"It's ok. The Heads of Houses will hopefully explain to the students about this." Albus said as Chanik hung his head. Chanik did not want anything to do with this. A werewolf is dangerous and no one would want to be his friend.

The next day was a little better. Most people would look at him and then start talking to their friends. Chanik looked at his schedule for the day.

"Oh great Potions and then double Transfiguration." Chanik said to Albus.

Albus laughed. "At least it's not double Potions." As they headed for the Dungeons, Peeves the Poltergeist threw water balloons at the students. Chanik and Albus ran threw his line of fire and entered the Potions room. They found a table and pulled out their supplies. They waited in there seats for the professor to arrive. A few minutes later Professor Slughorn came in the classroom. His large belly barely fit under the desk as he sat down.

"Well today we will spend the day introducing our selves. I'll start. I am Professor Slughorn. I teach all the finest students that will grow up to be famous. Not all of you will be but you will get some of the best jobs out there. Now who shall we start with?" He looked around the room. His eyes landed on Chanik. "Mr. Wolf, how about you start?"

"I am Chanik Wolf. I'm a werewolf and don't want to be." Chanik said as he sat in his seat. Slughorn came up to him and handed him a letter. Then he looked at Albus handed him a letter also and told him to introduce himself. As the last person finished Slughorn ended the class early and told everyone to head to their House. Chanik and Albus ran up the stairs to get to the Gryffindor tower. As they were running up the stairs they changed right as Chanik had reached the top stair he couldn't stop fast enough. He started falling for what seemed like minutes. Then everything went black.

Chanik woke up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was walking away at that moment. Albus looked down at him. "Madam Pomfrey said you'd be unconscious for awhile but you woke ten minutes after you fell."

"Really, only ten minutes?" Chanik asked.

"Yeah, you fell thirteen floors only ten minutes ago."

"THIRT-TEEN FLOORS!!!"

"Yeah, the next class hasn't started yet."

"Well, we should get going." Chanik said as he stood up. Madam Pomfrey came running.

"You shouldn't even be able to stand yet." She hissed.

"I feel fine Madam Pomfrey." Chanik said. Madam Pomfrey stood there for a while before she moved aside so they could leave. Chanik and Albus ran to Transfiguration as fast as they could. They got to their seats just in time.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Weasley," the teacher said as she started writing her name and the instructions for today. "Turn to page one in your books and start taking notes on transfiguration spells."

They spent both classes taking notes. Chanik was rubbing his hands all the back to the common room. He went up to his bed and threw his stuff down. He sat on his bed and stared at the floor. Albus sat next to him.

"What's the matter Chanik? Do you need to eat something?" Albus asked. Just then there was a knock on the door. Albus went and answered the door. Kyra stood there.

"Um… I was wandering if you guys wanted to come with me to the Great Hall for lunch." Albus looked at Chanik. Chanik got up and nodded. They sat at the Gryffindor table and started to grab food. Owls started flying in threw the windows and dropped letters in front of people. All of a sudden two owls were flying towards Chanik with a big box in their claws. They dropped in front of Chanik and flew off. A soft meow came from the box.

"Oh. I forgot to bring Merlin with me." Chanik said as he ripped open the box. Merlin sat in the corner of the box staring at Chanik. Chanik took him out gave him a chunk of ham from his plate. Then he saw something else in the box. He took out what looked like a calendar. Then Chanik saw it had moons on each day. The letter on it said it was a calendar to tell him when a full moon was and to go get wolfsbane for Professor Slughorn. Chanik sighed as he put the calendar in his robes. Merlin jumped up on his shoulder and started to purr. Chanik laughed as he took Merlin off his shoulder and put him in his lap. Merlin looked up and him and meowed as loud as he could. People looked towards Chanik. Kyra and Albus laughed. Chanik couldn't help but laugh also.


	4. Preperation

Over the next few days, Chanik kept getting himself hurt. In potions he had stopped making his own potion to help Albus with his. When he turned back to his and added the next ingredient, his cauldron exploded into flames. His arm was badly burned but with in minutes it was perfectly fine. During Quidditch practice, a Bludger had smacked him right in the face. Again he was ok in minutes. Madam Pomfrey was annoyed of Chanik coming in with nothing wrong. She told Chanik he could only come up if the wound lasted more then a day.

Chanik was annoyed at himself. He could not believe that any injury he got was better in minutes. He sat in the biggest chair in the common room petting Merlin while he looked at the calendar his parents gave him. He was looking at today's date. There was a picture of a full moon on it. There was also a note telling him to talk to Professor McGonagall about where to stay tonight. Another note on it told him to talk to Professor Slughorn about getting some wolfsbane. Albus sat across from him. Merlin jumped off Chanik and went to the entrance. Chanik looked that way as Kyra came walking in. Merlin stared trying to climb up her cloak.

"Hello Merlin." She said as she picked him up and walked over to the boys. "What's the matter Chanik?"

He pointed at the calendar. "That's what Kyra. Tonight is my first full moon since becoming a werewolf."

"Oh. Well I may have an answer for that. Professor Aro gave me the idea a few days ago in class."

"AN ANIMAGUS!!" Albus shouted.

"Precisely. That's way I went and talked to Professor McGonagall about it and she thought it would be a good idea. It will take awhile to learn but that's what brings me to another piece of info."

"What?" Chanik asked putting down the calendar.

"I'm a very special Metamorphmagus. According to Professor McGonagall, when I was born, I was born as a cat. My parents had contacted Professor McGonagall about it but by the time she had gotten there I was already back to human form. She said that my parents sent pictures and letters to her about me. Supposedly I stopped changing when I was three. I've already been practicing in her office for a day or two already. What makes me a special Metamorphmagus is that I can change completely into an animal. No other Metamorphmagus has been able to do that."

"Professor McGonagall is trying to get alright with Professor Aro for you to become an Animagus Albus." Kyra finished. Chanik and Albus stared at her.

"Wait… you're a Metamorphmagus?" Albus asked.

"You were in the Headmistress's Office." Chanik asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kyra said petting Merlin.

"No. It's just that I need to get there and I don't know where it is."

"Oh…Um…it's on the seventh floor."

"Okay…well I'll see you guys later. Take care of Merlin while I'm gone." Chanik said as he left the common room. He walked up to the seventh floor and started looking for the office. He stopped when he realized he didn't know where it was or how to get in. He looked up to see a gargoyle in front of him. There was a piece of paper on the gargoyles head. Chanik took it off and read it.

"Butterbeer???" He read aloud. All of a sudden the gargoyle moved to revile a staircase. Chanik walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and Chanik entered the room. Professor McGonagall was sitting at a desk looking at the same calendar that Chanik has.

"Hello Mr. Wolf. Please take a seat. The last time we had a student here that was a werewolf, his friends wanted to help him. That is why I'm going to teach young Potter to be an Animagus. Then you, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Vollet can stay together at the Shrieking Shack. That's where you will be staying. And we will take you there safely each full moon. So how about we go pick up that Wolfsbane Potion from Professor Slughorn." The Professor said as she got out of her chair and walked to the door. Chanik followed her all the down to the Dungeons. They stopped at a door. Chanik guessed this was the Professor's office. McGonagall Knocked three times. The door creaked open. Professor McGonagall ushered Chanik in and sat him down on a stool. Slughorn came out behind stacks of jars carrying a vile of liquid.

"Good evening to you Professor. I see you have the Wolfsbane ready." Professor McGonagall replied. "This student here is the werewolf we talked about."

"Hello Mr. Wolf. I think you and your friends will be getting to know me really well this year. All you have to do is come here every full moon to pick up the Wolfsbane and head to the Shrieking Shack. I hear from Professor McGonagall that it was fixed up just for you." Slughorn said as he shook Chanik's hand. Chanik picked up the vile.

"Go on. Drink it." Slughorn ushered. Chanik gulped it down. It was bitter tasting but he felt a little better about tonight.

"Ok. Know Chanik follow me to the entrance of the tunnel you need to take to get there." Professor McGonagall said as she exited the office. Chanik followed her out onto the grounds. They headed to a weird looking willow tree. One of the braches sung at them and Chanik jumped back. McGonagall kept going to the trunk. She came up to one of the knots and put her wand to it. The tree stopped moving. Chanik came closer. McGonagall showed him a hole under the tree.

"This is where you enter if you need to stop the Whomping Willow then put your wand on this knot. Now go threw this tunnel and you come out into the Shrieking Shack."


	5. Transformation

Chanik walked through the tunnel thinking of what was going to happen to him. He came out in what looked to be a very old basement of some old building. He found the stairs a walked up them. He came out in this nicely furnished room. There was a couch in the middle of the room facing a fireplace. There wasn't much else there but a stairway leading upstairs.

Chanik walked to a window and opened it. The sun was just disappearing behind the mountains. Chanik gulped as the moon came into view. He fell to the floor in pain. It felt like his back was being ripped open. He screamed out in agony as his bones started to rearrange themselves into a four legged animal. Chanik looked at his hands. His fingers were shrinking and his hands were becoming paws. He screamed out in agony again. The pain was so much that Chanik blacked out.

When Chanik opened his eyes he was laying on the floor. When he tried to stand up his legs couldn't hold him straight. He fell and stuck out his hands. They were much smaller then he remembered. He looked at them. Paws. Then he realized what happened to him. Chanik hallowed out in fear. He started running around the shack trying to remember where the exit was. He ran up the stairs and entered a huge room. There was another lit fireplace and a rug in front of it. He noticed a wardrobe in the corner. He guessed there was change of clothes in it. He padded up to the fireplace and curled up on the rug. The warmth of the fire felt great on his fur. He made himself comfortable and went to sleep.

When Chanik woke up, the fire was still dancing. Chanik went to the wardrobe and sure enough there was a change of clothes. He got into them and went down the stairs to get the scrapes of his original clothes. While he was picking up the pieces, something opened by the stairs. Chanik turned to see Madam Pomfery and Professor McGonagall coming out of the hidden passage.

"I see that your first night as a werewolf didn't make you mental." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked over Chanik.

"I guess." Chanik shrugged.

"You look ok for now, but we will check you later. Now you should follow us back and get to your common room." Professor McGonagall said as she went back in the tunnel. Chanik climbed into the tunnel and followed them out. It was early enough in the morning that no one was outside. Professor McGonagall took Chanik to her office.

"You will be doing that same process each Full Moon so be warned," She said. "Now head back to the common room." Chanik did as he was told.

"Man this is going to be a nightmare." He thought.

AUTHERS NOTES

Please review. And yes this is short next ones won't be ok DON'T YELL AT ME


End file.
